Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable bag assembly having a drying and sterilization function and, more particularly, to a portable bag assembly having a drying and sterilization function, which is easy to carry and is configured to dry and sterilize articles put in the bag assembly in an inevitable situation in which the washing and drying of the articles are impossible, thus enabling the articles to be maintained in a sanitary state.
Description of Related Art
Recently, more and more people frequently visit facilities related to water, such as a swimming pool or spa, so as to enjoy recreational activities and conduct physical training.
In particular, upon using facilities such as a swimming pool or spa, most users generally move carrying wet articles, such as a wet swimming suit or underwear or various types of toiletries, in a portable bag or the like.
However, when wet articles are received in a sealed, dark, and compact space, such as the inside of a bag, water contained in the articles is combined with various types of harmful materials such as bacteria or mold, and then result in the growth of bacteria or the induction of odors.
From the standpoint of this disadvantage, there are conventional technologies.
However, those preceding technologies are configured to merely drain water contained in wet articles to the bottom of a bag, wherein the water is collected in a reservoir provided on the bottom surface of the bag and then drained. Accordingly, such conventional schemes have difficulty in sterilizing or drying wet articles due to the structural limitation thereof.